


Welcome to Morphine

by ssamandiriel



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sugar coated lies of power and status lead Mizuki to his demise and right into Virus and Trip's open arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Morphine

**Author's Note:**

> this is all Juniper's fault lmao i found out he likes vitrimizu so here we are 
> 
> also i know that the timeline is kinda swapped what with there being mentions of what Virus and Trip did to Aoba and Mizuki was taken before Aoba but just work with me here

Mizuki was lost. 

Lost in his sadness and despair. 

Lost in the darkness of the unfamiliar room he was in. 

Lost without his Dry Juice teammates. His family. 

Just plain lost. 

He was in a dark room he had never seen before. He couldn't tell if it was daytime or not, as there was black curtains covering the only two windows in the room. 

He only remembers bits and pieces of how he got here; he was lured in by tales of power and supremacy, he was told that Rib would be more popular than Rhyme and his team would be at the top of it all. 

And he listened. 

His reason was drowned out by the thought of Rib being popular again, of his team being number one. 

He had followed the two men that looked like twins, but swore they were not, into a room where they stopped suddenly. 

“Something wrong?” Mizuki asked, looking around the semi-lit room. 

The one in the glasses, Mizuki just then realized he didn't actually know the men's names, shook his head. 

“Nothing at all, Mizuki-san.” There was a smirk evident on his face, but Mizuki chose to ignore it. 

“Everything's okay.” A voice behind him whispered. Mizuki jumped and was about to turn around when a fist collided with his nose. 

Mizuki fell to the ground, clutching his broken nose. He brought his hand up to his face and grimaced when he saw blood. 

“What the fuck?!” He yelled. He tried to get up and put up a fight but a foot crushing his ribcage prevented him from standing up, rendering him useless. He looked up at his attacker, the one in the plaid clothes. 

He smiled. “We figured you would be tougher to take over than Aoba, so we changed our attack plans a little. Nothing personal.” 

“Like fuck it's not personal!” Mizuki groaned when the man in plaid pressed his foot down onto his lungs more. “And what do you mean? What did you do to Aoba?!” 

“Ah, there it is, that mother hen instinct of yours!” Trip laughed. 

“You better be careful, it might get you into trouble one of these days, Mizuki-san.” 

“Fuck you.” Mizuki spat. 

Virus shook his head. “I think it will be the other way around, actually.” He looks over at the other man. “Trip?” 

The man in plaid, Trip as the man in the glasses had called him, nodded. 

Before Mizuki could react, Trip had pulled him up off the ground and nailed Mizuki in the stomach with his knee. 

Mizuki fell to the ground again, coughing blood up onto the floor. 

“W-why?” Mizuki croaked. “Why are you doing this?” 

“You want power don't you?” Trip asked, rolling Mizuki onto his back with his foot “We can help you with that.” 

“I just wanted my teammates to have fun playing Rib again. I wanted Rib to be popular again. I thought you could help with that!” 

“Believe me you're being treated far better than your teammates are.” The man in the glasses says.

Mizuki's eyes widened. “What? What did you do to my team?!” 

He put a hand over his mouth. “It seems I've said too much. Trip, take care of him.” He ordered, motioning to Mizuki.

And that's the last thing Mizuki remembers. 

Back to now, Mizuki's left shivering in the dark, unfamiliar room. 

They took off his clothes while he was unconscious, only leaving him with his leather jacket, which doens't do much to cover his whole body or help warm him up. 

He tries to sit up off the bed he's on, but his injuries from earlier cause him to fall back on to the black sheets. 

He groans. “Trip? Guy with the glasses? Let me out of here! This isn't funny anymore!” 

“It was never funny to begin with, Mizuki.” A voice says from behind him. 

Mizuki jumps when a hand strokes his back. 

“My name is Virus, Mizuki-san. My glasses aren't my only feature.” 

Mizuki shrugs. “They are to me. That's how I tell the two of you apart, Virus wears glasses, Trip wears plaid.”

“You know, joking in a situation like this could cost you your life.” Trip warns. 

“Whatever,” Mizuki growls, “just let me go already!”

“I'm afraid we can't do that, Mizuki-san.” Virus says as he climbs onto the bed and on top of Mizuki. 

“W-what are you doing?” Mizuki looks for a way out, he's eyes flickering everywhere for something that can get him out of this situation.

Trip shakes his head, understanding what Mizuki's trying to do. 

“It won't work, you won't find anything. Just enjoy the ride.” 

And with that Trip left the room, and Mizuki was glad because he figured if it was only one of them, he could probably make a break for it. 

He tries to kick Virus in the crotch, hoping that he might fall off the bed, but Virus is quick to react. 

Virus grabs Mizuki's foot and smiles. “You're so predictable.”

He calls for Trip and Mizuki's frozen with fear when he walks in with two large animals. 

“Mizuki,” Trip calls, “meet Hersha and Berta.” 

Mizuki gasps when Virus's hand is replaced with the snake, who was slithering up Mizuki's body. 

“He's taken a liking to you.” One of them says, Mizuki's too focused on the large, black snake wrapping itself around his body to figure out who it was. 

Mizuki groans when the snake rubs his dick the wrong way. 

“Aoba-san made much cuter noises when Hersha played with him.” Virus sighs. 

Trip grunts in agreement. He calls for Berta and the lion appears by his side, waiting for his orders. 

“Go pay Mizuki some attention.” Trip orders.

The lion jumps up onto the bed, and growls in Mizuki's ear. 

Mizuki startles. “N-nice kitty?” 

Berta starts licking Mizuki, starting from his chest and working up to his neck. 

Mizuki tries to get away from the sandpaper tongue, but both Hersha and Virus hold him down.

Tears start to form in Mizuki's eyes when the lion starts to lick his nipples. 

“P-please.” Mizuki gasps. 

“What do you need, Mizuki-san?” 

“Please, let me go. Stop doing this to me.” Mizuki hisses when the snake rubs him again. “Stop!” 

Trip exchanges a look with Virus and he nods.

“Mizuki?” Trip calls.

Mizuki looks up at him with tear filled eyes. “What?” 

“Would you be willing to do something for us?” 

“I doubt it.” 

“Oh, but Mizuki-san, what about you teammates?” Virus blackmails. “You wouldn’t want them to get hurt, would you?” 

Mizuki grits his teeth. “What do you want?” 

Virus motions to the top of the bed and Mizuki starts to understand what they want him to do. 

With a blush spreading from his face to his chest, Mizuki moves up to the head of the bed. He spreads his legs a little and Virus shakes his head. 

“Mizuki-san, I'm afraid I can't see very well.” He looks over at Trip. “What about you?” 

Trip shakes his head. “I can't see anything either, Virus. Mizuki, can you spread your legs more?” 

Mizuki glares at him, but does what he says anyways. 

“That's better.” Virus says. Trip nods. 

Mizuki reluctantly grabs and starts stroking his half-hard dick, trying to ignore the pair of eyes watching every move he makes.

He tries to hide his face with his jacket sleeve, but Trip clicks his tongue and grabs the jacket from him, throwing it to the side. 

Before Mizuki can protest, Trip puts a finger to his lips. He contemplates biting it but figures that might get him into more trouble. 

He decides this will go quicker if he just does what is asked of him, so he throws away his pride and starts stroking his dick again. 

The snake returns again, wrapping it's scaly body around Mizuki.

Mizuki lets out a breathy moan as Hersha lightly brushes his length with his tail. 

Hersha wraps himself around Mizuki's thighs, forcing his legs to open wider.

Mizuki makes a strangled noise in his throat as Hersha slowly pushes his tail into his entrance. 

“A-ah, wait! No!” 

He hears a soft chuckle form somewhere off to his left and he glares at Virus. 

“Tell him to stop!” Mizuki yells, trying to kick Hersha off of him. 

Virus smiles. “I am in no control of Hersha. He does what he wants.” 

Mizuki knows that wasn't true, but he is so lost in the unwanted pleasure of Hersha's constant movement inside of him, he doesn't get a chance to retaliate. 

“Don't lose focus now.” Trip says. 

Mizuki goes back to stroking his cock and tries to ignore Hersha moving inside of him. It works for a little bit too, until Hersha hits his prostate. 

His back arches up off the bed, effectively pushing more of Hersha's tail further inside of him. He's so close to coming now, he can feel the pleasure in every part of his body. 

But just as he's about to reach the peak of his climax, Hersha pulls his tail out and Trip wraps something around his cock. 

Mizuki let's out a moan of frustration and looks up at Trip. 

“We can't let you have all the fun, can we?” Trip smiles. 

“Let's try something different than usual.” Virus suggests and Trip nods. Virus whispers something into Trip's ear and he nods again. 

“Sounds good.” 

Trip grabs Mizuki by the hips and before he has the chance to protest, he's flipped onto his stomach. 

“Front or back?” Trip asks. 

“Hmm, front.” Virus says, moving to the head of the bed. 

Trip scoots himself over a little more, lining himself up with Mizuki. 

Mizuki lets out a loud moan when Trip pushes three fingers into his entrance. 

“Ready when you are.” Trip says to Virus, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of Mizuki. 

Virus nods and looks down at Mizuki, lifting his chin up. 

Mizuki lets out a needy moan and Virus smiles. 

“Open your mouth, Mizuki-san.” 

Mizuki complies, almost choking when Virus pushes his cock in too far. 

“I'm going in, too.” Trip says, pulling out his fingers and slowly pushing into Mizuki. 

Mizuki lets out a moan, slightly muffled by Virus's dick.

“We're going to move now, Mizuki-san.” 

Mizuki tries to protest, but neither Trip or Virus would let him go. 

Virus pushes his hips up and Trip pushes further into Mizuki, effectively trapping him.

He is trapped between the two of the with no ways of escaping, so he decids to sit back and enjoy the ride. 

“Please use your tongue, Mizuki-san.” 

Virus allows him to pull off, so Mizuki licks him from base to tip, and then back again. 

He hears a small laugh from behind him and Trip says, “You look like you're licking a Popsicle. Enjoying yourself?” 

Mizuki moans in response and the vibrations from his throat earn a groan from Virus. 

A few more twist and flicks of his tongue, Virus grabs Mizuki by his hair and pulls him off his dick. 

Virus strokes his dick a few times and closes his eyes, coming on Mizuki's face with a soft moan.

Mizuki groans and Virus smiles at his work. 

Virus moves Mizuki off of him and stands up off the bed, going to clean himself up. 

“He's all yours.” Virus says as he walks out. 

Trip smiles. “Good.” He pulls out of Mizuki, eliciting a whine from him, and flips their positions. 

“Ride me.” He orders. 

Mizuki feels his blush from before come back as he straddles Trip. He positions himself over Trip's cock, mouth falling open slightly as he slowly slides down onto it until it is fully inside of him. He moves his thighs and bounces on Trip's cock once, twice but Trip suddenly grabs his hips, stalling his movements. 

“Come here.” He says. But before Mizuki has a chance to ask what he means, Trip grabs Mizuki by his neck and brings his face closer to his, licking Virus' come off. 

Mizuki wrinkles his nose. “Gross.” 

Trip gathers some of it on his finger and pushes it into Mizuki's mouth. “Don't knock it 'til you try it.” 

Mizuki licks Trip's fingers and moans. 

“Good?” Trip asks, and when Mizuki nods, he smiles. “I figured you would like it.” 

“And why's that?” 

“Because nobody can resist the taste.” Trip smirks. “Not even Aoba.”

The mood in the room changes suddenly, and Mizuki growls. “Shut up.” 

“Something wrong with what I said, Mizuki?” Trip asks, despite already knowing the answer.

“Just shut up! Don't talk about him like that!” 

Trip pats Mizuki's back. “He's fine now, though. He should be defending you now that you're in the same situation he was, but he's nowhere in sight, is he? He's probably at home with all of his friends, leaving you completely forgotten with us.” He motions to the door that Virus left through earlier. 

A sob escapes Mizuki and Trip is surprised for a few seconds, but quickly regains his composure. 

“He doesn't care about you anymore. Succumb to me and Virus, to Morphine, and we'll help you get back at him.” Trip looks up at Mizuki. “How about it?” 

Mizuki wipes his eyes and shakes his head. “Aoba's not like that. He wouldn't leave me for dead.” 

“You left him, though. You left him here with us and now he's doing the same thing to you. He's trying to get back at you and I think he's doing a rather good job at it, too.” 

“Please,” Mizuki says, voice almost venomous, “ shut up.” He moves his thighs and starts bouncing on Trip's cock again. The sudden pressure on his dick causes Trip's breath to get ragged. 

“What's with this all of a sudden?” Trip tries to laugh, but Mizuki's movements speed up and his laugh catches in his throat. 

Mizuki looks down at him. “What did I just say?” 

Trip just ignores him and allows Mizuki to have his fun for a little while longer, but when he can feel himself getting closer to his climax, he grabs Mizuki by his hips and changes their positions again; Mizuki on his stomach and Trip above him. 

Mizuki lets out a load moan when Trip all but slams into him again, thrusting in and out. 

“I bet you wanna come, huh? Should I take off the ribbon?” Trip asks, toying with the red ribbon tied around Mizuki's cock. “Look at you, you're dripping, Mizuki.” 

“Please.” Mizuki begs, pushing back onto Trip. “Please let me come.” 

Trip complies, pulling the ribbon off. He takes Mizuki's cock in hand and strokes it a few times thrusting into Mizuki at the same time. 

A few more thrusts and Mizuki loses it, coming onto Trip's hand and onto the black sheets. 

Trip presses his come-stained fingers to Mizuki's mouth and he eagerly takes them into his mouth. 

With Mizuki attentively licking his fingers and squeezing around his dick, Trip get closer and closer to coming. 

“A-ah! Wait!” Mizuki protests. “Not inside!” 

“Too late.” Trip says, coming with one last trust into Mizuki. 

Mizuki curls up into a ball when Trip pulls out and lets fresh tears fall. 

Trip throws Mizuki his jacket and leaves the rooming without a word, leaving Mizuki to sob into his jacket. 

~  
Mizuki wakes up to two men talking. 

“Are you sure he'll be okay? What with the illegal ink you used. We can't lose our secret weapon.” 

“It's legal in America, he'll be fine.” 

He tries to sit up on the bed that he's on, but a sharp pain runs throughout his entire body. He groans. 

“Oh? Looks like he's up. Mizuki-san, how are you feeling?” 

Mizuki slowly opens his eyes and finds himself staring at Virus and Trip. 

“Do you think it worked?” Virus asks Trip. 

Trip looks over at Mizuki then back at Virus. “Let's try it out. Mizuki, what Rib team are you apart of?” 

Mizuki looks up at Trip with glassy eyes. “Morphine.” He answers, voice rough. 

“And who is it that you despise the most, Mizuki-san?” Virus asks. 

Mizuki looks over at Virus now. “Aoba and Tae Seragaki.” 

“Mizuki do you know what your objective is?” 

“Lure in Aoba by using Tae.”

Trip looks over at Virus and he nods. 

“Welcome to Morphine.”

**Author's Note:**

> is there even such thing as illegal ink? i didnt do my research sorry


End file.
